Amor y Amistad Jamás Ocurrida
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre si Dan jamás fue amigo de Shun? ¿Y si el pelinegro no recuerda casi nada de la tierra? ¿Qué pasa si no es humano? ¿Qué pasa si Alice jamás fue Masquerade y en realidad el nombre completo de él es Masquerade Gehabich? ¿Qué será del peleador...?
1. Desaparición

_**Summary: ¿Qué ocurre si Dan jamás fue amigo de Shun? ¿Y si el pelinegro no recuerda casi nada de la tierra? ¿Qué pasa si no es humano? ¿Qué ocurre si Alice jamás fue Mascarade y en realidad el nombre completo de Mascarade es Mascarade Gehabich? ¿Qué será del peleador Ventus?**_

_**Advertencia: Capítulo algo sádico.**_

* * *

><p>Vestroia estaba colapsando, no había nada que podía hacer por el planeta que lo acogió durante 10 años, el hogar de su mejor amiga y compañera de batalla, el lugar en donde pudo tener amigos que fueron como hermanos pero que tristemente murieron cuidándolo<p>

-Tenemos que hacer algo Skyress… No podemos dejar que Vestroia colapse…-Decía un Gundaliano con el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos ámbares, piel morado-grisácea, camisa manga larga color negro, una chaqueta púrpura abierta de manga larga hasta las rodillas, un pantalón de mezclilla negro con dos franjas verdes y unas botas marrones.

-Tiene razón, ¿Pero qué?-Le preguntaba su compañera sobre su hombro, una Ventus Skyress.

Él solo cerró los ojos soltando un hondo suspiro y luego abrió los ojos de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo-No lo sé… Pero si sé que necesitamos ayuda –

-Concuerdo con usted…-Le respondió.

Él asintió mirándola y un brillo amarillo lo envolvió que, cuando desapareció, se pudo ver a un chico de 13 años con el cabello negro algo bajo los hombros, piel medio morena, ojos ámbares, y la misma ropa solo que con unos zapatos negros y la chaqueta le llegaba muy sobre las rodillas y de manga corta-Vámonos Skyress-Le dijo seriamente colocándose una capa larga de color verde oscuro y tapándose el rostro con una capucha de la capa.

_**En la tierra:**_

Se encontraba viendo la televisión en su casa, estaba muy aburrido hasta que comenzó el noticiero-_Hoy se han cumplido ya 10 años de la desaparición del joven Shun Kazami, al parecer no ha regresado y las teorías de la policía de que esté vivo son muy pocas_ –

-Dan, ¿Quién es Shun Kazami? –

-Es un chico que debería tener 13 años actualmente, desapareció hace 10 años –

-Oh… –

-Y lo más raro es que, si lo hubiesen secuestrado, ya hubiesen recibido alguna llamada de los secuestradores desde hace años-Dijo preocupado.

-¿Lo conoces?-Le preguntó por la reacción que puso.

-Más o menos, vivía cerca de aquí pero siempre lo veía solo-Miró hacia el techo-El día en que desapareció… –

_**Flashback/Dan POV:**_

_A pesar de haber tenido 2 años, recuerdo que la policía vino a mi casa…_

_Estaba jugando en el suelo de la sala con mis papás y los tres escuchamos que llaman a la puerta, mi mamá se levanta del suelo y fue a atender, cuando abrió la puerta, vimos que eran dos policías-Disculpe, ¿Usted es la señora Miyoko? –_

_-Sí soy yo… ¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó mi madre preocupada y mi padre fue a ver._

_-Sí…-Dijo el policía seriamente, yo me escondí para poder ver y escuchar mejor. Era un hombre alto como de la edad de mi padre, de cabello negro violáceo sobre los hombros, piel medio morena, ojos ámbares y con el uniforme de la policía pero lo más raro, según yo era una cadena que tenía con un dije de un ave fénix de color verde surgiendo de las llamas-Soy Hinomoto Kazami –_

_-Oh sí, usted y su familia se mudaron hace unos días-Dijo mi madre sonriente._

_-Sí, pero también soy policía y me han mandado a investigar un caso muy personal-Dijo fríamente el policía._

_Yo solo me preocupé_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó mi padre preocupado._

_-Pues, ha habido una desaparición…-Empezó a decir seriamente-Un niño de tres años –_

_-¿Quién es?-Preguntó mi padre._

_Vi que el policía solo bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con el seño fruncido y apretando los puños-Nadie en especial, solo un niño…-Abrió los ojos de nuevo-Pero me mandaron a preguntarle a toda la gente cercana de aquí por si vieron algo extraño –_

_Mis padres solo se miraron entre sí preocupados y dirigieron su vista hacia el policía y le asintieron_

_-Muchas gracias –_

_**Fin del Flashback/Fin POV:**_

-Eso es todo lo que yo recuerdo-Dijo apagando el televisor.

-Entonces, no ha aparecido-Dan negó-¿En dónde estará? –

-No lo sé, pero a pesar de no conocerlo, estoy preocupado –

_**En casa de Marucho:**_

Marucho y sus padres estaban cenando y los dos mayores empezaron una charla que hizo que el más pequeño prestara atención

-¿Escuchaste que hoy ya se cumplieron 10 años desde la desaparición de ese chico, Shun Kazami?-Le decía su madre a su padre.

-Así es –

-¿Desaparición, Shun Kazami?-Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, es un chico que actualmente debe tener 13 años, desapareció hace 10 años y no lo han encontrado-Le respondió el mayor.

-Lo único que encontraron de él fue una cadena con el dije de un ave fénix en oro blanco-Continuaba su madre.

-_"Shun Kazami… Me suena bastante"_ –

Preyas, que estaba sobre el hombro de Marucho, se preocupó por un minuto-_"Oh oh… Marucho se debe de estar dando cuenta"_ –

Después de la cena, Preyas le contó una cosa a Marucho y él llamó a sus amigos para que se dirigieran a su casa. Al rato, llegaron los cuatro peleadores restantes

-¿Qué ocurre Marucho?-Preguntó Runo algo intrigada.

-Preyas me contó algo muy interesante sobre el chico desaparecido-Les dijo Marucho sonriendo.

-¿Enserio, sobre Shun Kazami?-Preguntó Dan sonriente.

-Así es-Dijo Marucho asintiendo y mirando a Preyas y a los demás Bakugan-¿Quieren hacernos los honores chicos? –

Los Bakugan se miraron entre sí y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que soltar un hondo suspiro y regresar la vista hacia los peleadores-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que…-Empezó a Relatar Drago.

_**Flashback/Drago POV:**_

_**Antes de venir a la tierra, me topé con un chico de 13 años con el cabello negro, piel algo morena y unos ojos como dorados, estaba como paseando por Vestroia.**_

_-¡Oye tú!-Él solo me miró por sobre su hombro con una mirada seria-¿Qué haces aquí en Vestroia? –_

_-¿Es necesario que lo sepas? –_

_-Solo pregunto –_

_-Es una forma en que te dice que te marches y que nos dejes tranquilos… Lagarto súper desarrollado-Me respondió su compañera que estaba sobre su hombro, una Bakugan Ventus._

_-¡¿Qué? –_

_-Lo que escuchaste, mejor lárgate o las pagarás-Me respondió y luego se iba a marchar pero…_

_-¡Oye cómo te llamas!-Le pregunté antes de que se fuera._

_-Shun… Kazami Shun…-Me respondió y luego se fue._

_**Fin del Flashback/Fin POV:**_

-Eso es todo…-Terminó de contar Drago.

Los demás, exceptuando a los Bakugan, se le quedaron viendo entre sorprendidos y nerviosos, sorprendidos porque el chico desaparecido estaba en Vestroia, nerviosos por el carácter de este

-Entonces está en Vestroia-Murmuraba Alice.

-Es un peleador Ventus, será mejor ir a verlo para que se nos una-Dijo Dan en posición de victoria.

-Genio, cómo piensas que vayamos a Vestroia-Le respondió Runo dándole un zape.

-Pues… Yo…-Empezó a tartamudear.

Todos se quedaron pensando qué hacer y aún no se les ocurría nada…

_**En Vestroia:**_

Cierto encapuchado estaba escondido detrás de una roca, estaba peleando con su Bakugan pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a ese trío… Centorrion, Druman y otro Bakugan de nombre Death Toll

-¡Vamos amenaza verde, ven aquí!-Le gritaba Death Toll mirando hacia todas direcciones.

Un esqueleto azul marino, un par de colmillos y unos ojos rojo carmín con una capa larga hecha de llamas negras y con una flauta negra con una parte en forma de cráneo

Él solo seguía escondido tras la roca sujetándose la pierna derecha y jadeando-_"Demonios… Si no acabo con ellos… Creo que moriré aquí…"_ –

-Shun, lánzame…-Le susurró su amiga Skyress desde su hombro.

-No…-Murmuró negando con la cabeza-Tanto tú como yo es… Ah…-Cayó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, para su suerte, no lo escucharon.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada y él le asintió algo débil-Tú quédate aquí, yo me encargo sola, solo lánzame –

-¿Es-tás… Segu-ra…?-Le preguntó débilmente y ella le asintió-Ba-kugan… Pe-lea…-Lanzó a Skyress que, para su suerte, los otros tres Bakugan no se dieron cuenta de dónde se encontraba el pelinegro-Ba-kugan… Surge… Des-trúyelos Sky-ress… Ven-tus… –

-Será un honor príncipe Shun-Dijo acercándose hacia Death Toll y golpeándolo con una de sus alas.

-¡Maldita pajarraca, ya lo verás!-Empezó a tocar unas notas muy agudas con su flauta que causaron que al ojiámbar, aún escondido, diera un grito.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…! _"¡Mi cabeza… Siento que va a explotar!"_-Gritaba sujetándose la cabeza.

-¡Shun! –

-_"Jujuju… Con que allí estaba"_-Pensó mirando la roca en donde Shun estaba escondido-_"Bueno… No durará mucho tiempo"_-Tocó otras notas pero aún más agudas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…!-Gritaba más, a todo pulmón.

-¡Shun-san!-Gritó aterrada, sabía que le tenían rabia a su compañero pero no pensó que era mucha rabia.

Él solo pegó la otra rodilla del suelo y se aguantó más fuerte la cabeza y fue cuando tres voces conocidas par él le llegaron a la cabeza:

_*¿Pensabas que te dejaríamos ir tan fácilmente?*_

_*No te podrás escapar de nosotros*_

_*Mejor regresa al lado que te conviene, __Amenaza Verde de Vestroia__*_

Se enojó más pero sonrió, le encantaba que le llamaran por su apodo, porque eso era para Naga, Mascarade y Hal-G, él era la Amenaza Verde de Vestroia. Se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y salió de su escondite mirando a Death Toll sádicamente.

-Oh… No has querido hacer eso-Un brillo verde se formó en su mano y del brillo, salió una espada con la empuñadura de color verde y el filo de color negro-Ahora sí que lo pagarás-Dirigiendo la vista hacia su amiga-¿Lista para revelar tu verdadera forma? –

-Claro que estoy lista-Le respondió sonriendo cínicamente

_**En la tierra:**_

Un escalofrío le llegó al cuerpo, como si algo malo estuviese pasando, no, no era algo malo sobre Naga, era otra cosa… _Tranquilo…_ Se decía a sí mismo… _No ocurre nada… _Se volvía a aconsejar, pero eso no lo animaba, sentía que algo malo pasaba. Nervioso, dirigió su vista hacia los otros Bakugan que le asintieron

_**En Vestroia:**_

Su respiración estaba agitada, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, tubo que madurar a una muy temprana edad con tal de sobrevivir en ese mundo al que fue arrastrado…

Ese es el problema…

Fue arrastrado a Vestroia, pero no recordaba por qué o quién…

No lo entendía, pero una punzada le llegó a la cabeza después de ver lo que había hecho…

El cadáver de Death Toll frente a él, abierto como si un animal lo hubiese atacado…

_Pero se lo merecía… _Le decía una voz dentro…

_No se lo merecía, okey una simple batalla, pero no la muerte… _Le decía otra voz…

Miró sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre, las manos de un asesino…

Eso es…

Se volvió un asesino…

Y las voces que le hablaban eran el típico ángel y el típico diablito sobre sus hombros…

Esto no debía pasar… Era lo que les respondía a su yo bueno y a su yo malo

_Pero ya pasó…_ Le respondió el diablito con una voz comprensible, como si no fuese un diablito

_Eso quedó en el pasado, concéntrate en el presente… _Le contestó el ángel con una voz más comprensible que la del diablo

Pero yo…

Soltó un hondo suspiro cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la vista baja, se sentía como basura.

Suficiente, estaba cansado, no debía escuchar a su conciencia, con eso no se gana la guerra…

Debía encerrarse, no pensar en nada ni nadie, cerrar su corazón y enterrar su alma y su conciencia…

No debía pensar en los Bakugan que conoció como padres.

No debía pensar en los Bakugan que conoció como hermanos.

No debía pensar en aquellos que lo arrastraron a ese mundo.

No debía pensar en aquella profecía que sus "padres" le mostraron.

No debía pensar en nada de su pasado, debía mantener la cabeza fría en su objetivo…

Matar a Naga y vengar la muerte de todos aquellos que murieron en manos de ese Bakugan maligno.

Ese era su único objetivo, el único que tenía en mente y, que más que un sueño, se iba a convertir en realidad…

Por él, y por Skyress…

Skyress, no podía meterla en esos aprietos, a pesar de ser su compañera…

¡No!

¡No debía pensar en lo que él y Skyress pensaran que era correcto!

Esa parte de Skyress estaba muerta para él…

Eso es…

Skyress había muerto…

Eso debía pensar para lograr matar a Naga y salvar Vestroia.

_**En la tierra:**_

-Muy bien, ¿Todos listos?-Preguntó el pequeño Marucho sonriendo.

Su plan era transportarse como pudieran a Vestroia a ver si encontraban al peleador Ventus que necesitaban. Al ver que los demás asentían, tecleó unos datos en la computadora y se transportaron todos a Vestroia.

_**En Vestroia:**_

Abrió una vez más los ojos.

El suelo estaba manchado de sangre y se tomó las molestias de colocar una alfombra en el suelo…

Eran los cadáveres de varios Bakugan Darkus y Pyrus…

Tal vez eran unos vejestorios que dieron pelea, pero él era más joven y más hábil. Además, su deseo de matar a Naga era más fuerte…

-Terminamos, ya vámonos de aquí y descansemos un rato-Le dijo Skyres en lo que era según ellos dos, su verdadera forma.

Una forma humanoide con el cabello azabache hasta la cintura, unos ojos amarillos sin brillo, una yukata verde oscuro con negro y manchada de sangre, una shimenawa negra en donde descansaba una chokuto y sus alas de un color negro.

Su verdadera forma _Fenikkusu Shojo Skyress Ventus_. Bakugan Ventus con algo de naturaleza Darkus.

Él le dio una afirmativa asintiendo con una mirada sin brillo y opaca. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él y volteó encontrándose con uno de sus compañeros, Chibi Juggernoid.

Escuchó que susurraba su nombre y le miró por sobre su hombro.

Sus ojos, aunque en forma de la rara habilidad dada a él desde que llegó a ese lugar, estaban vacíos y perdidos. Su cerebro sin conservar ningún pasado. Y sus manos, manchadas de sangre…

Las manos de un asesino…

Sangre derramada por su causa. Aún con la espada en mano, llevó uno de sus dedos hacia el filo del objeto punzante, tomó algo de sangre y se la llevó a la boca con una sonrisa desquiciada…

Se mostraba así, para que le tuvieran miedo…

Vio que uno todavía estaba vivo. Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al Bakugan…

-Misericordia… Por favor… –

Le encantaba que rogaran por su vida…

-… Por favor… Piedad… –

… Le encantaba que pidieran piedad…

-… Por favor… –

… Eso era música para sus oídos…

Alzó la espada con una sonrisa desquiciada, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquel Bakugan sirviente de la criatura más mala que conoció en su vida…

-… Mátame… Por favor… –

… Pero no…

Mejor era dejarlo sufrir y que muriera lenta y dolorosamente.

Que le llamen cobarde por no matarlo, pero eso era mejor que nada, dejarle sufriendo hasta que muriera…

Y le gustaba hacerlos sufrir… Porque traicionaron los principios de un Bakugan corriente…

Fue entonces que le llegó una idea a la cabeza.

Sacó un cuchillo y se acercó al Bakugan aún vivo, fue trazando lentamente unas líneas en su pecho y cuando terminó, trazó una última en forma diagonal de derecha a izquierda y lo dejó sangrando y con el cuchillo clavado.

Evitó dañar unas zonas vitales para no matarlo, pero en todo momento hundió mucho el cuchillo haciendo que saliera mucha sangre de su cuerpo, al no dañar zonas vitales, no lo mató, pero si hizo que sintiera tanto dolor como si estuviera muriendo y dejó el cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

Lo dejaba morir de esa forma porque, en ese momento, Shun había perdido toda cordura…

Todo rastro de su cordura lo perdió.

Hizo que la espada desapareciera en la misma luz verde que cuando la invocó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con los otros dos Bakugan solo escuchando…

-¡POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD, ACABA CON MI VIDA! –

_**Mientras…..**_

Estuvieron caminando durante horas y no habían encontrado rastro del peleador Ventus que buscaban, y, para empeorar las cosas, empezó a llover.

Ya se iban a dar por vencidos para regresar a la tierra pero encontraron algo que les asustó.

Alice y Runo no pudieron evitar llevarse una mano a la boca del susto.

Marucho y Julie tenían deseos de vomitar.

Dan quería convencerse de que todo era un sueño pues era la escena más horrible que había visto.

Y los Bakugan estaban más que asustados.

Sabían que ese cadáver en frente de ellos era de un sirviente de Naga, pero aún así no se merecía tal muerte. Era demasiado horrible.

-D-Dra-go…-Empezó a hablar Dan-¿Q-qué crees… Q-que haya… Pa-sado…? –

-No lo sé Dan…-Su voz sonaba nerviosa y llena de miedo-Solo espero… Que sea un amigo y no enemigo si logró hacer esto –

Los demás solo asintieron algo asustado.

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que vieron una escena mucho más terrorífica que la anterior. Era una completa masacre que hizo que los Bakugan se asustaran aún más.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Exclamaron asustadas Tigrerra, Runo y Julie.

-¡Dios mío!-Dijo una Alice asustada que casi se desmayaba.

-Esto es terrorífico-Dijo Dan.

-Chi-chicos… Te-tengo… Mie-do…-Dice Marucho al borde del llanto pero por el susto.

De repente escucharon una voz débil que les pedía ayuda. Se acercaron más hacia los cadáveres y, si pensaban que las anteriores escenas eran terroríficas, fue porque no vieron esta escena.

Un Bakugan Pyrus, también sirviente de Naga, estaba completamente mutilado al borde de la muerte. En su pecho, yacía grabado "Bakugan" pero tachado en forma diagonal. Pero al final, solo sonrió y murió.

Runo empezó a llorar del miedo en los brazos de Dan.

Julie vomitó por lo asqueroso que era la escena.

Marucho y Alice se abrazaron muy fuerte por el miedo que tenían y empezaron a llorar.

Dan abrazó a Runo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y los bakugan palidecieron al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Quién pudo…?-Preguntó Gorem más que asustado.

Los demás solo negaron y escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, ¿Admirando mi obra de arte? –

Voltearon a ver quién les habló y se toparon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta acá ^^… Les advertí que el capítulo podía ser algo sádico U.U<strong>_

_**Shun:-Con una sonrisa sádica-Siiiiii… Por primera vez haces un buen trabajo.**_

_**Cómo ¬¬**_

_**Shun:-Palideciendo-Nada… ^||||^**_

_**Como sea ^^**_

_**Shun: Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


	2. La Rebelión, Protesis

_**Aquí yo con un nuevo cap ^^**_

_DianaLauraHPFan:__** Jajaja… Shun no es un asesino, solo… Busca justicia para Vestroia, y… Digamos que… "Un peleador debe ser honesto y honorable, pero con eso no se gana la guerra…" además, para ese capítulo, le censuré unas cosas para no hacerlo tan sanguinario y sádico ^^U. Me alegra que te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 2: "La Rebelión, Protesis"<strong>_

…

_Un Bakugan Pyrus, también sirviente de Naga, estaba completamente mutilado al borde de la muerte. En su pecho, yacía grabado "Bakugan" pero tachado en forma diagonal. Pero al final, solo sonrió y murió._

_Runo empezó a llorar del miedo en los brazos de Dan._

_Julie vomitó por lo asqueroso que era la escena._

_Marucho y Alice se abrazaron muy fuerte por el miedo que tenían y empezaron a llorar._

_Dan abrazó a Runo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Y los bakugan palidecieron al ver lo que había ocurrido._

_-¿Quién pudo…?-Preguntó Gorem más que asustado._

_Los demás solo negaron y escucharon una voz a sus espaldas._

_-Vaya, ¿Admirando mi obra de arte? –_

_Voltearon a ver quién les habló y se toparon…_

…

… Con Shun que yacía cruzado de brazos recargado en un árbol con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-¡¿T-tu obra d-de ar-te…?-Exclamó, entre dientes, Dan nervioso y apretando los puños.

La sonrisa se ensanchó más-Pues sí…-Bajó del árbol de un salto, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-¿Quiénes son?, ¿Espías de Naga? –

Dan se acercó sonriendo-Para nada…-Le extendió la mano haciendo que Shun retrocediera un poco-Soy Kuso Daniel, dime Dan, soy el líder de los peleadores y peleamos contra Naga, Masquerade y Hal-G –

Shun se le quedó mirando a Dan con desconfianza, si hay algo que había aprendido durante todos esos años en Vestroia, era que no podía confiar ciegamente en la gente-Entiendo…-Susurró estrechando su mano con la de Dan-Soy Shun, Kazami Shun –

-Oye…-Empezó Drago-En verdad… ¿Tú hiciste eso?…-Refiriéndose a la masacre.

Shun sonrió complacido-Pues sí…-Rió un poco-Cualquier enemigo de Naga, es amigo mío-Dijo mirándoles a todos.

Alice se le quedó mirando y, por alguna extraña razón, pudo sentir algo malo proveniente de él. Shun sintió la mirada de Alice y la vio, haciendo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara ligeramente, siendo notado esto por Dan-Y… ¿Eres el único peleador que hay aquí? –

-Eh… Sí… Pero, soy el líder de _**La Rebelión del Fénix**_ –

-¿La rebelión del fénix?, ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Tigrera.

Empezaron a caminar con sus Bakugan sobre sus hombros, exceptuando a Shun-La rebelión del fénix es una rebelión creada por los Bakugan Ventus hace muchos años… –

-Creo que he escuchado sobre ella…-Dijo Drago.

_**FLASHBACK/SHUN POV:**_

_Como ya dije, la rebelión del fénix fue creada principalmente por los Bakugan Ventus para proteger Vestroia de males que amenazaran la paz…_

_**DRAGO POV:**_

_Después de ser creada por los Bakugan Ventus, a esta rebelión se unieron los Bakugan Aquos y Subterra, mientras que los Pyrus, Darkus y Haos no estaban de acuerdo…_

_**SHUN POV:**_

_Debido a este desacuerdo, los Bakugan blancos entraron a la disputa diciendo que sería mejor, para asegurar la paz…_

_**DRAGO POV:**_

_Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los Bakugan Pyrus, Darkus y Haos se unieron a la rebelión, aunque…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK/FIN POV:**_

-Aunque qué…-Preguntó Gorem.

-… Aunque…-Continuó Shun.

_**FLASHBACK/SHUN POV:**_

… _Hace 9 años, el líder de los Bakugan Pyrus y líder Pyrus de la rebelión, __Master Doragon Dragonoid Pyrus__, decidió exiliar a los Bakugan blancos lo más lejos posible, los creía un peligro. Y terminó siendo verdad…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK/FIN POV:**_

-Cierto Bakugan blanco, conocido como Naga, se convirtió en un peligro para Vestroia-Terminó de contar Shun.

-Wow… ¿Qué historia?-Dijo Preyas.

-Sí… Dijo Shun cerrando los ojos, pero se detuvo de repente-Llegamos –

Se puso en posición de pelea frente a un árbol y lo golpeó con una patada, haciendo que cayera una escalera de sogas por la que empezaron a escalar, al llegar hacia arriba los demás se quedaron estupefactos al ver la construcción que había, no tan perfecta, pero era suficiente para la rebelión-Wow…-Dijo Dan.

Shun sonrió ligeramente y sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él-¡Shun-san, qué bueno que está bien! –

Frunciendo el seño, se separó de Chibi Juggernoid que le abrazaba-Sí… Estoy bien chibi –

-Shun…-A él se acercó un chico de 18 años, no era humano, tenía la piel azul, ojos morados y cabello verde-Los demás quieren hablar contigo –

-Acerca de las alas de Skyress, ¿No?-Preguntó, se veía preocupado.

-Exacto-Le dijo el chico cerrando los ojos calmamente.

-Diles que ya voy –

-Ahora-Se acercó otra chica que tampoco era humana de también 18 años, cabello azulado, ojos verdes y piel morada-Está llorando, y sabes que eso es imposible en ella-Dijo tristemente.

Apretó los puños y miró a los demás-Ahora regreso, tengo que atender otro asunto-Luego desapareció con el sonido del viento.

-¿Skyress?-Preguntó Preyas.

-Es la compañera de Shun, fue su mejor amiga desde que llegó a Vestroia, él es Raptorix Haos, mi compañero-Dijo el peliverde señalando una esfera Haos-Soy Elright –

-Soy Serena-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo-Ella es mi compañera Raptorix Darkus-Señaló una esfera Darkus.

-Hola-Dijo animadamente la esfera Darkus.

-¿Podemos acompañar a Shun?-Preguntó la pelinaranja preocupado.

-Sí-Asintió Elright y se dio la media vuelta junto con Serena-Vamos –

Empezaron a caminar por la construcción viendo varios bakugan en una forma pequeña como chibi juggernoid-¿Por qué hay tantos…?-Preyas no terminó de preguntar ya que Raptorix Haos le interrumpió.

-Porque la mayoría de los Bakugan que escaparon con Shun y Skyress, hace unos años, además de Chibi Juggernoid, eran bakugan en su forma novata-Le dijo.

-Oh –

-¿Forma novata?-Preguntó Dan.

-Es la forma en la que estamos cuando… Mmmm… Digamos que somos niños-Le dijo Drago-En mi forma anterior, me llamaba Flame Dragonoid Pyrus –

-¿Cómo eras?-Preguntó Tigrera, pensando en alguien.

-Era humanoide, parecía un niño, exceptuando mi cabello parado y de fuego-Eso hizo que Dan se riera-¡No te rías, yo no pedí ser así!… Como sea… Y lo que les parecerá lo más raro es que… Yo no… No tenía alas…-Dijo lo último susurrando.

-¡¿No tenías alas?, estás bromeando!-Exclamó Dan.

-No, eso causaba burlas en mis amigos… Y más en mi familia…-Decía fríamente, asustando a Tigrera.

-_"Drago… Kun…"_ –

_**FLASHBACK/Drago POV:**_

_Desde que era pequeño, era llamado la oveja negra de los Dragonoid, ya que fui el único y primer Dragonoid que jamás tuvo alas desde que nació…_

_**Nadie POV:**_

_-¡Miren eso, pero si es el lagarto sin alas!-Se burlaba otro Dragonoid, solo que se veía más grande que Drago._

_Pero él, sin inmutarse, siguió caminando ya que no podía volar-¡Drago… Hermanito…! –_

_Miró por sobre su hombro, y vio que un Dragonoid, solo que negro con rojo y detalles dorados y alas de fuego, se acercaba hacia él volando-¿Qué ocurre hermano? –_

_-Quieren verte, dicen que… –_

_-… ¿Quieren a la oveja negra de los Dragonoid?… Pero qué milagro… Padre y los demás viejales, contando a Aphollonir, nunca querrían verme ni perder su tiempo con en hablarle a una lagartija sin a… –_

_-¡Ya cállate y sujétate!-De repente, le tomó por los hombros._

_-¡HEY BÁJAME… PUEDO CAMINAR IDIOTA…! –_

_Su hermano suspiró-"Drago idiota" –_

_Drago suspiró-"Doragon idiota" –_

_**Drago POV:**_

_En ese momento no sabía, que Aphollonir iba a hacer un milagro conmigo, al ver el potencial que tenía… Ese milagro… No fue otra cosa… Que darme mis alas…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK/FIN POV:**_

-Wow… Eso es increíble…-Dijo Preyas.

-Aquí se quedan Shun y Skyress-Dijo Elright rodando una cortina.

-¿Está bien?, ¿Verdad?-Le preguntó Shun preocupado a una chica con el cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos azules y vestida con una camisa manga larga marrón, una falda negra sobre las rodillas y botas negras un poco bajo las rodillas.

-Perdió las alas, ¿Crees que está bien?-Le respondió la chica.

-Demo… Ella…-Miró a su compañera que estaba en su verdadera forma pero del tamaño de la rubia, solo que sosteniendo la chaqueta del pelinegro ocultando el lugar en donde deberían estar sus alas.

-Lo siento… Pero las perdió…-Le dijo la rubia saliendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shun apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia-No te preocupes…-Le dijo su compañera con la cabeza gacha-Es verdad que no puedo volar pero…-Fue quitándose la chaqueta del pelinegro dejando ver sus alas caídas y de color gris opaco y de donde se desprendían unas cuantas de las plumas-Aún puedo pelear –

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó el pelinegro bajando la cabeza tristemente-No quiero que algo malo te pase…-Se abrazó a sí mismo-Ya bastante remordimiento tengo con lo que les pasó a tus padres, no quiero otro –

Giró sobre sus talones acercándose a él-Nada malo me pasará… Te lo juro…-Intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero él inmediatamente quitó su brazo y se alejó de allí, dejando a Skyress preocupada.

Dan lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca-¡Suéltame! –

-No-Le respondió seriamente-No hasta que nos digas qué le pasó…-Señaló a Skyress.

Shun frunció el seño mirándole, y Dan le regresó la mirada viendo los ojos de Shun de un dorado no tan ámbar, y la esclerótica negra, suspiró-Mientras regresábamos, varios secuaces de Naga nos atacaron, Chibi Juggernoid pudo escapar a tiempo, yo me pude proteger… Pero…-Mostró una venda en su pierna izquierda-… Skyress se distrajo cuando me atacaron y… El resultado… Fue que el impacto de uno de los ataques del enemigo, le dieran en las alas… –

-Pero… Mi cerebro sigue enviando impulsos, a pesar de haber perdido la total movilidad de mis alas-Dijo Skyress seriamente, pero luego sonrió-Bueno… No sé muy bien cómo va la cosa, ni cómo volveré a volar –

Shun apretó los puños con frustración-Una prótesis…-Respondió finalmente, haciendo que todos le miraran-No… Tengo los materiales necesarios, pero no me tomará mucho tiempo hacer los planos…-Se soltó del agarre de Dan y le miró con preocupación-Solo… Si estás de acuerdo… –

Skyress bajó la mirada-Una… prótesis…-Repitió lentamente en un susurro viendo una de las plumas de sus alas que se desprendía, fue entonces cuando sonrió-De acuerdo…-Susurró para luego mirar a su amigo y le sonrió-Está bien –

Shun bajó la mirada viendo sus manos, parecía que eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella-Bien…-Se dio media vuelta-Si me disculpan-Luego se fue.

-¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Hay un cuarto en específico, solo de Shun-Decía Elright dándoles la espalda-Se podría decir… Que ese es su "despacho"-Luego salió de allí.

La Bakugan Ventus bajó la cabeza-Siento que me convertí en una carga…-Empezó a llorar regresando a su forma de esfera.

-No digas eso-Se le acercó una esfera Subterra que, al abrirse, se pudo ver a un Leonidas-No eres una carga, todo volverá a la normalidad –

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices –

-¿Y Shun?-Preguntó Stacey entrando.

-Donde siempre-Le respondieron Serena y Leonidas.

-Entiendo…-Miró a Skyress que solo le asintió-Oh… –

Serena salió con Stacey, y fue cuando Alice preguntó frunciendo el seño:-¿Quién es ella? –

-Es una amiga de Shun, según ambos, de cuando eran niños-Respondió Skyress.

-Skyress, queremos que nos cuentes unas cosas…-Decía Gorem.

-Con gusto –

Todos parecían tener la misma idea, así que dijeron al unísono:-Cuéntanos acerca… De cómo Shun llegó hace diez años…-Eso dejó a la Bakugan Ventus seria.

-De acuerdo…-Se posó en la improvisada cama del pelinegro-Lo poco que sé es esto… –

_**Mientras…**_

En una sala oscura que solo era alumbrada por una vela en una de las paredes, un pelinegro estaba sentado frente a un escritorio dibujando unos planos. Fue cuando un ave de papel empezó a volar alrededor del pelinegro, haciendo que dejara de escribir pero sin despegar la vista del plano. Fue cuando el ave se posó frente a él que levantó la mirada hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –

Sonriendo, se a su lado-Has cambiado…-Le dijo a Stacey.

-Lo sé…-Respondió cerrando los ojos calmamente con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Para cualquier otra persona, esa sonrisa no estuviera presente en su rostro, pero para Stacey – y Skyress –, esa sonrisa está presente, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Shun-Dales una oportunidad, confía en ellos, nos pueden ayudar…-Miró el plano que Shun estaba haciendo anteriormente, no estaba completo, ni tampoco muy adelantado.

Suspiró siguiendo con lo suyo-De acuerdo, solo si tú lo dices-Le besó en la mejilla-Estoy ocupado ahorita, nos vemos más tarde –

Stacey sonrió nostálgicamente-Sí, adiós…-Se alejó de allí y ya afuera soltó un suspiro mientras se iba con Serena.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó la peliazul.

-Solo se ve cansado-Respondió preocupada.

_**Con Shun…**_

Él seguía dibujando el plano, buscando la forma de cómo hacer para cuando regresara a su forma de esfera. Nadie le dijo que eso iba a ser fácil, ya lo sabía, pero no quería que, por su culpa, su compañera no volviera a volar. Detuvo los trazos en seco dejando caer el lápiz llevándose la mano a la cara dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Genial…-Murmuró cerrando los ojos dejándose ir en sus recuerdos.

Pero lo que no sabía en ese momento, era que él y los demás estaban siendo vigilados…

_**Con los demás…**_

-… Eso es todo lo que sé…-Concluyó Skyress.

-Wow… –

Una sombra estaba viendo por la ventana donde se asomaba la luz de la luna, se veía maniática y sonrió dejando ver sus dientes afilados-Muy pronto, pagarán… –

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta acá, ¿Quién será esa persona?, ¿Qué hará con los demás?, ¿Cuál será la explicación de Skyress hacia los demás?, ¿Cómo terminarán los planos?… Bueno, solo las dos últimas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente cap… Quizá… XD XP<strong>_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


	3. El Pasado del Gundaliano

_**Hola, gracias por los reviews ^^**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_DianaLauraHPFan:__** 1 No, no es Gundaliano… O tal vez sí ¬u¬… 2 Quizá, o será un aliado ¬u¬… 3 En parte sí y en parte no ^^… 4 Ya verás XD… Jejeje… Me alegra que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por ayudarme en la decisión ^^. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente… ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3: "El Pasado del Gundaliano"<strong>_

…

_Una sombra estaba viendo por la ventana donde se asomaba la luz de la luna, se veía maniática y sonrió dejando ver sus dientes afilados-Muy pronto, pagarán… –_

…

_**Escondite de la Rebelión/15 de Agosto de 2011 (N/A: Siempre uso ésta fecha base cuando es con ellos en la primera temporada ^^)/01:15 AM:**_

Una figura oscura pasaba con paso lento y calmo, pero a la vez precavido, por la construcción. Todos estaban dormidos a esas horas, casi todos si volvía a pensarlo. Seguramente, la única persona que estaría despierta sería uno de sus compañeros, su líder si lo pensaba de nuevo, eso lo sabía bien. Después de todo, él mismo recordaba cuando escapó de _allí_.

Se acercó hacia el dormitorio de la amenaza verde, y allí vio a la amiga de la infancia de éste, al compañero de ella, y a la compañera del pelinegro, todos estaban durmiendo, y sus sospechas de que él estaba despierto era verdad, ya que él no estaba allí. Sonrió de forma nostálgica y siguió con su camino hasta el _despacho_ del ojiámbar.

Lo vio desde la entrada, la vela que había en la pared estaba a punto de acabarse, lo que no le daba la oportunidad de seguir con lo suyo, al menos, no de completarlo aún. No había dormido nada, parecía cansado, pero era normal, había veces en que lo veía despierto toda la noche pensando en todo lo que le llevó a ser lo que era actualmente…

… _La Amenaza Verde de Vestroia_…

Ese era él…

-¿Qué haces despierto a éstas horas Hawktor?-Preguntó Shun sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

-Hm…-Suspiró frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza-Digamos que no pude dormir, estaba preocupado por ti hermano… Jejejejeje…-Esa era costumbre entre ambos, al él, Skyress y Shun tener la misma edad, él y Shun se llamaban hermano el uno al otro, excepto cuando el pelinegro se ponía serio, es decir… _Casi siempre _Pensó con una gota tipo anime corriendo por su cabeza.

-Ve a dormir, en unas horas nos toca algo difícil-Le respondió dejando el lápiz a un lado soltando un bostezo.

-Tú también ve a dormir, lo acabas de decir, _en unas horas nos toca algo difícil_-Dijo seriamente.

-¡No seas molesto Hawk!-Exclamó sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Duerme, esos planos no se irán a ninguna parte, te lo juro-Dijo sonriendo, llevándose ambas manos atrás de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con resignación-Bien… Adiós Hawk –

-Adiós hermano…-Se fue de allí.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se fue, soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo-Al fin se fue…-Siguió con lo suyo-Menos mal que… –

-¡Que te vayas a dormir!-Le gritó Hawktor causando un grito de susto de parte del pelinegro _**(N/A: Estilo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura cuando Kakashi les pilla por estarle siguiendo, cuando querían ver lo que hay bajo su máscara)**_.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR!-Se levantó de su asiento y se fue-Bien –

Suspiró-Idiota-Antes de irse, le dio un vistazo a los planos que su amigo estaba haciendo con anterioridad, parecía que tenía un problema para cuando Skyress volviera a su forma de esfera-Lo malo… Es que la única forma que funcione… Sería en _ese_ lugar, pero eso ya sería hacerles sufrir más al regresar… _"Y más siendo el lugar en donde expusieron aún más la naturaleza Darkus de mi hermana"_ –

Miró por donde Shun se fue y sonrió un poco, conocía demasiado bien a los demás…

_**Tierra – Wardington/15 de Agosto de 2011/01:22 AM:**_

En un apartamento cerca del parque, una mujer caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con un abrigo negro sobre sus hombros, se notaba que había llorado ya que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, llegó al living y se topó con su esposo: un hombre de cabello negro violáceo hasta los hombros, piel ligeramente morena y ojos ámbares; había un Akita Inu aovillado a sus pies mientras que éste estaba viendo una fotografía con un rostro serio, pero ella siempre había sabido cómo leer sus expresiones, por lo que sabía, a simple vista, que estaba triste a la vez que molesto.

-Hinomoto-kun…-Susurró secándose las lágrimas.

El pelivioláceo dio un leve respingo dirigiendo su vista a su esposa: tenía el cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos verdes-Shiori-chan…-Ya más calmado, volvió a mirar la fotografía-¿Cuándo… Crees que regrese? –

Bajó la mirada-No lo sé…-Empezó a llorar de nuevo aferrándose al abrigo-Quiero que regrese…-Se llevó las manos a la cara-¡Quiero que nuestro hijo vuelva! –

Hinomoto se acercó a ella y la abrazó intentando consolarla y con los ojos cerrados-Tranquila Shio, lo volveremos a ver, él regresará-Abrió los ojos mirando hacia la sala-Master…-Una esfera ventus se acercó.

-¿Sí? –

-¿Tú lo viste en Vestroia?-Preguntó fríamente.

-Ojalá…-Respondió lastimosamente-No lo he visto… Ni a mis hijos… Y dudo que todos ellos sepan que yo sigo vivo… –

Hinomoto se separó de su esposa y la miró a los ojos-Cálmate Shio, todo estará bien, él está bien esté donde esté-La besó en los labios dulcemente.

Se separaron-Lo sé…-Bajó la mirada-Pero aún así…-Abrazó fuertemente a su marido llorando-Yo… ¡Yo!… ¡Quiero que Shun vuelva! –

Puso un gesto de preocupación en el rostro y abrazó a su esposa más fuerte sintiendo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta-Shio tranquila-Le intentó calmar la esfera ventus.

Pero él no hablaba todavía, solo cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir-_"Lo sé Shio… Yo también quiero que Shun vuelva…"_ –

Lo que no sabían, es que dos niñas les espiaban: una tenía trece años y el cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, piel ligeramente morena y ojos ámbares; la otra tenía 11 años y el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros y piel ligeramente morena-Onnisan…-Susurraba la más pequeña aferrándose a su hermana-Chan-neechan, quiero que onnisan regrese –

La peliazul la abrazó con fuerza-Yo también Relena, yo también-Cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir-_"Shun-nissan… Regresa ya…"_-Pensaba Chan.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Vestroia – Escondite de la Rebelión/15 de Agosto de 2011/10:30 AM:**_

Dan abrió los ojos bostezando-Buenos días Dan-Le dijo Drago.

-Buenos días Drago-Bostezó-¿Y los demás? –

-Con Skyress, Stacey y Leonidas, la ayudan con… Sus alas…-Dijo las dos últimas palabras en un susurro.

-Oh…-Bajó la mirada y fue recordando todo lo que les dijo Skyress ayer.

_**FLASHBACK/Skyress POV: (N/A: Está recordando según lo que Skyress le dijo, por eso pongo "Skyress POV" ^^)**_

_Shun llegó cuando tenía tres años, mi gemelo Hawktor y yo lo vimos herido y le quisimos ayudar, así que fuimos a donde nuestros padres para que lo ayudaran. Tenía una herida en la pierna y mi mamá le ayudó, mientras que papá le preguntaba qué hacía aquí. Shun respondía que no sabía, que estaba jugando con su hermana gemela y que, de alguna forma, cuando ella se fue, él apareció aquí y le hirieron. Papá le hizo una promesa y fue que le ayudaría a regresar a su casa, a lo que Shun le agradecía, pero mientras tanto, él se estaba quedando con nosotros._

_Llegó un momento en que atacaron a mi especie, mis padres se sacrificaron para protegernos a Shun y a mí ya que en ese entonces teníamos solo ocho años. Shun, mis hermanos: Kazebird, Sorabird y Raikibird; y yo, escapamos de allí y nos pusimos a salvo, pero nos separamos por una tormenta, así que Shun y yo terminamos solos…_

_-Shun… Ya no llores…-Le dije esa vez._

_-De-demo… Tus padres… –_

_-Ya lo sé… Pero… Si ellos se sacrificaron, fue porque sabían que nosotros deberíamos seguir adelante –_

_Shun me miró decidido, con esa mirada pude entender que estaba listo para actuar, y así empezamos a viajar solos. Las cosas se intensificaron cuando lo ocurrido con Naga, fue cuando iniciamos con la rebelión, e intentábamos rescatar a todos los que podíamos._

_Pero…_

_Nuestra valentía nos costó algo muy importante…_

_La normalidad…_

_Nos capturaron, y algo que quiero guarden en secreto, aunque algunos de nuestros aliados ya lo saben, es que soy de doble naturaleza: Ventus y Darkus. Soy Ventus desde nacimiento, pero Darkus… Darkus lo adquirí durante una batalla… No recuerdo contra quién o en dónde. Pero como sea… Nos capturaron e expusieron aún más mi naturaleza Darkus, haciendo que yo no pudiera controlarlo._

_A penas y pudimos escapar de allí… Y más con vida…_

_Básicamente… Así terminaría ya que desde ese momento y hasta ahora, ha sido igual: mi hermano Hawktor, Shun, los demás y yo… Hemos seguido peleando, pero… Todo cambió cuando ustedes llegaron…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK/FIN POV:**_

Volvió a bostezar y salió de allí con Drago, ambos escucharon unos leves quejidos y unos gritos ahogados, miraron hacia el que era el cuarto del pelinegro y vieron a Serena y a Elright agarrados de las manos, ambos temblando un poco, les llegó un mal presentimiento de repente así que se acercaron. Vieron varios charcos de sangre y, adentro, estaban Stacey con Leonidas en su forma de esfera flotando a su lado, Stacey también estaba manchada de sangre.

-Diablos…-Mascullaba-Yo no debería estar haciendo esto, yo debería estar curándoles, no hiriéndoles –

Dan y Drago miraron a Skyress y notaron que la sangre provenía de donde en ese momento deberían estar sus alas, se atacaron al ver que tanto Skyress como Stacey estaban bañadas en sangre, solo que la primera estaba llorando-¿Qué ocurre?-Les preguntó a Elright y Serena.

-Sus alas-Le respondió el peliverde seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? –

-¡Si serás idiota!-Masculló Raptorix Haos sobre el hombro de su compañero-¿Tú qué crees que están haciendo con sus alas? –

-Ouch…-Dijo Drago.

-Sí, ouch… _"Y sobre todo para Skyress…"_-Pensó Raptorix Darkus preocupada.

Escucharon sollozos y quejidos más fuertes-Maldición…-Volvió a mascullar entre dientes la rubia-Perdona, pero de todos, tú sabes más que nadie que ahorita trabajo más con los que casi están muertos –

Dan escuchó eso y miró a los que estaban a su lado-¿A qué se refiere con los que casi están muertos? –

Serena suspiró-Lo que pasa es que… Hay varios que terminan muertos, por lo que… Terminan muriendo durante el procedimiento, por lo que se podría decir, que Stacey trata con _cadáveres_ –

Dan sintió repugnancia al escuchar eso y volvió a mirar a la rubia que parecía haber terminado con lo que hacía, suspiró y dio media vuelta haciendo que Dan notara que estaba manchada de sangre por delante, como lo había pensado. Las manos de la rubia también estaban manchadas de sangre, pero las remojó en un pequeño balde de agua ya un poco rojiza por la sangre.

Vio cómo Elright suspiraba y entraba viendo a Skyress y se acercó a ella-¿Cómo estás? –

Ella se giró a verlo, pero solo asintió débilmente, Drago y Dan notaron que tenía un paño sobre su boca _Debe ser para que no se escucharan los gritos y así Stacey no se desconcentrara_ Pensaron ambos tristemente al ver toda la sangre que había-¿Y Shun?-Preguntó la rubia terminando de lavarse las manos.

-Donde siempre-Le respondió Serena.

-Oh…-Suspiró y se acercó a Skyress sonriéndole-Te tengo que vendar y luego quédate descansando-Ante esto, recibió un asentimiento débil por parte de la Bakugan Ventus.

Dan se acercó a ellos y dijo:-Si quieren ayudo –

Stacey sonrió-Claro, solo haz lo que te diga-Dicho esto, empezaron a vendarla, siendo Dan quien se asustara al ver que las alas de Skyress ya no estaban. Miró a todos lados y vio que no estaban allí, es más, notó que había un olor a pólvora y cenizas en el aire.

Como si leyese su mente, Shun se apareció y dijo:-Si le quitan sus alas a los de la especie Skyress, éstas terminan prendiéndose en llamas y desaparecen –

Ésta vez, tanto Dan como Drago sintieron deseos de vomitar por lo que escucharon. Terminaron de vendarla y salieron de allí dejándola descansar, Stacey se acercó a Shun y le tomó de la mano preguntándole:-¿Terminaste los planos? –

Asintió-Sí… Solo me faltaría hacerlas-Ambos salieron de allí.

Leonidas se acercó a Skyress, se veía preocupado, siendo notado esto por los dos Raptorix y por Drago que se le acercaron-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó el Pyrus.

-Eh… Sí, tranquilo-Respondió sin mucho interés.

Drago notó el humor melancólico y apagado de Leonidas, por lo que dedujo una cosa:-_"Él está… Enamorado de Skyress…"_-Miró a ambos Raptorix y, como si le leyeran la mente, asintieron-_"Pero él no me ganará… Ella será mía"_-Pensó decidido.

_**Mientras:**_

Shun era seguido por Dan después de que el primero le haya mostrado los planos que tenía, eso le sorprendió, el pelinegro dio una media vuelta y lo encaró-¿Qué quieres? –

-Skyress me contó, a todos nosotros, todo-Arqueó una ceja-Me refiero a… Lo que pasó desde que llegaste aquí-Shun puso una mirada sombría.

-¿Todo? –

-Sí, todo…-Sonrió-Pero tranquilo, les ayudaremos contra Naga, eso, si estás dispuesto a unirte a los peleadores-Le extendió la mano.

Shun se quedó mirando la mano de Dan y luego lo miró a él, tenía una mirada decidida y llena de valentía, así que solo estrechó su mano con la de él-Trato… Dan Kuso –

El castaño sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo-Oye… Y si gustas, podemos regresar a la tierra, solo si gustas –

Shun se sorprendió y miró a los bakugan que estaban en la construcción, muy pocos eran capaces de pelear, otros estaban heridos, y la mayoría estaban en su forma básica, así que miró a Dan y le dijo-Iremos solo… Para planear nuestros ataques y… Para resguardar a todos-Sonrió-Estoy de acuerdo, iremos mañana en la mañana… –

-Y adivina…-El pelinegro se hizo el desentendido-Sé quién es tu familia, por lo que… Te puedo llevar con ellos…-Eso hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de la impresión.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones: En éste fic, y en otros, Hawktor y Skyress, aunque no me lo creerán, son gemelos ^^, recuerden que puse a Skyress en forma humanoide U.U<strong>_

_**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?… ¿Muy raro? ^^U**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


End file.
